Armageddon Syndrome
by monkeymaster
Summary: Thanks to a last minute force feild, Syndrome lives, and he's gathered a team of very dangerous villains to aid his revenge. But is there something more to the plan?
1. Default Chapter

Armageddon Syndrome

Authors Note: My first attempt at an Incredibles fanfic, which like my previous work, will get a look at what makes the villains tick. Our old pal Syndrome has returned, having used the Zero Point energy to form a protective force field, saving him from the rotor blades. And now he's back, he's got big plans, now that the Supers have returned.

Disclaimer: Pixar owns the Incredibles and all related characters. I own Hellfire and the other Exterminators.

Chapter 1

Back from the dead

Syndrome really had to smile. Anyone who couldn't read his mind, would be wondering why he was smiling. He had lost his henchman, his island, his money and his lieutenant. He had been beaten, and nearly killed. It was only through judicious use of his Zero Point energy that he survived the lethal blades. But, he still smiled. And that was because one thought was occupying his mind. They were back. The supers, who had for so long been hidden, had returned. And many of them would have families, like Mr Incredible. Children. And that meant there was suddenly a rich untapped vein of power. Oh he could barely stomach supers, true, but then…he only had to keep them around long enough. Smiling he found his thoughts turning to Suicide Squad, and how in the comic the villains would all have devices that could blow them up, if they stepped out of line.

"Life imitates art" Syndrome mused to himself, as he pressed the button, opening his pent house suite. He had luckily been able to hide the majority of his money in Swiss bank accounts, and remained one of the wealthiest men on the planet. Now he merely had to speak with an old friend, and all would be ready. And that old friend was currently draped over his leather sofa. She had knee length red hair, and a long flowing black cape, and a black, skin tight body suit underneath. Her gloves had long claw like extensions, and there was an H insignia on her suit, in the same silver as Syndromes S. Her name was Hellfire, and at the moment, she looked less than pleased.

"I hate being kept waiting you know" Hellfire said, digging huge scratches into the sofa with her gloves.

"Hey, c'mon, I was kind of busy. I mean, being blown into itty bitty pieces kind of takes a lot out of you" Syndrome said, sitting in a high back chair. Hellfire merely arched an eyebrow, before standing up.

"Bomb Voyage is in. He jumped at the chance to get back on the game. And Baron Von Ruthless is in as well, although how his ego and yours will possibly get on, I don't know" Hellfire said.

"Good. Well, that's the two heavy hitters from the old guard in, but what about the Exterminators? They ready to rumble?" Syndrome asked.

"Of course. You'll get to meet them when the new base is arranged. So, what next?" Hellfire asked.

"I need to make a small withdrawal. Then we go meet our new legion of doom" Syndrome said.

"You love those references don't you?" Hellfire said, grinning.

"Good for the soul, Hellfire. Though, I guess that's kind of wasted on you isn't it?" Syndrome said laughing. Hellfire just smiled, as she walked away, before vanishing in a burst of flame.

"Well. She knows how to make an exit" Syndrome said, before lifting up on his jet boots. He smiled as he looked down at all the hundreds of people, running about beneath him.

"Bang. You're dead" he said, smiling as he flew off.

Two hundred miles away, Hellfire had arrived in a large cavernous building, akin to an opera house, and surveyed her surroundings. Sat in chairs and sofas and in ones case, the floor, were the Exterminators. First there was Night-shadow, a lanky young man, with raven black hair, dressed in a completely black suit, with a pair of shades over his eyes, and a black flaming glow around his hands. Next to him was Invisigoth, a blonde woman with her hair in a pony tail, with round "Dr Eggman" style sunglasses, and black eyeliner around her eyes. She was dressed head to toe in black leather, and held two modified pistols in her hands. Next to Invisigoth, was a woman of about twenty called Kitty, with cat ears on her head, an ankh symbol on her forehead, and cat whiskers beneath her nose. She had a black sleeveless dress on, and had long fingerless black silk gloves. Sitting cross legged on the floor was a twelve year old girl, who a casual observer would have picked out as being the odd one out. Her name was Marla, and despite her innocent appearance, she had the highest kill rate of any of them, and her eyes were coloured an eerie blue. Sitting in an ornately carved chair was Danse Macabre, a man dressed entirely in black, with a hood covering his head, and a skull mask covering his face. An ebony cloak flowed out from behind him, and his eyes glittered a blood red behind the mask.

"The word is go, ladies and gentlemen. Syndrome, our fearless leader, has given us the orders. So guess what…it's time for some fun" Hellfire said.

"Remember what I told you before. Violet is mine" Danse Macabre said, his voice sounding like gravel scraping on a chalk board.

"Of course Mac. But remember, Syndrome wants to kill Mr Incredible himself. You will keep your…abilities in check" Hellfire said. Danse Macabre's eyes glowed briefly, before returning to normal.

"Have it your way, Hellfire. You're the boss" Danse Macabre said.

"Good. Now, get the equipment from the safe room. We have an appointment to keep" Hellfire said.

Syndrome slowly descended from the air, towards the storage base. Luckily, he had hidden a few little surprises away from Nomanisan Island, the most impressive of which was contained in this hidden bunker. Entering the code, he smiled as the doors hissed open, to reveal the contents. It was a gleaming suit of armour, coloured black, with a silver S insignia in the centre. The suit had two thick gauntlets, and two raised sections that fit on either sides of the head, and an enhanced version of the rocket shoes he normally wore.

"Freaking beautiful" Syndrome said, as the armour hissed open and he stepped into it. It closed around him, sealing up, as a series of display screens appeared before his eyes. He felt like Warren, after getting the power boost in the season finale. Transformed from human weakness, to godlike power. Glorious.

"Activate the communicator" Syndrome said, addressing the suit systems.

"Complying" a voice said, and Syndrome nodded, already thinking about his grand plans, and his planned acquisition of a new lieutenant. Oh yes, didn't he mention that? He had plans to recruit a new second in command, a new right hand woman. And he thought he knew exactly how to do it and ensure total loyalty, while retaining a fiery spark of independence.

"Syndrome, it's done. The Exterminators are ready for our plan to begin, and we have the coordinates for our new headquarters" Hellfire said over the communication system.

"Perfect. It's all falling into place" Syndrome said, before launching into the air.

In the underground base of the Exterminators, Danse Macabre was busy. He was moving with an eerie grace, through the winding passages, towards a thick metal door, beside which was a coded key pad. He entered a series of numbers and letters into it, and it hissed open, revealing something that none of his allies could even imagine.

"It has begun. I am part of there group, and am even now preparing to begin my own machinations" Danse Macabre said.

_And they know nothing? _

"Correct. I am sure the girl will be in our possession soon. And when she is, we will be ready to proceed with the second phase" Danse Macabre replied.

_We have heard these promises before. We wonder if they will once more prove to be empty ones._

"I give you my word. Soon now, you will have the girl" Danse Macabre said.

_We hope so, Macabre. Remember what happened to those who did not succeed. All my frozen failures…_

Danse Macabre nodded slowly, touching his face mask gingerly.

"I remember. I shall not fail you. And the others shall die" Danse Macabre said.

_We hope so, my dear boy. Otherwise, things could become…painful. _

Then nothing but silence, as heavy as that in a tomb.

Hellfire smiled as she saw the two approaching her. Both were easily recognisable, from there colourful costumes. Bomb Voyage had mime face paint on, and wore a black and white striped shirt, with a beret on his head, and two criss crossing strings of explosives over his chest. Baron Von Ruthless on the other hand wore a grey military style uniform, with a metal helmet covering his head, and a cape flowing away from him.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Eet is so good to meet Syndromes esteemed colleague" Bomb Voyage said, in his heavy French accent.

"Ja, dot is some jet you haff there. So, where is zis Syndrome?" Baron Von Ruthless said.

"Syndrome is…taking care of business. He'll be joining us shortly I assure you. In the meantime, we have work to do" Hellfire said. She smiled as the two headed into the complex. She was counting on the old guard to keep the Exterminators more… unscrupulous members in check. Particularly Danse Macabre, who had some, frankly disturbing, obsessions, to say nothing of his creepy lifestyle, and secretive nature.

"Something else to talk to Syndrome about" Hellfire said, mentally reminding herself of Syndromes new plan to acquire a lieutenant.

Syndrome regarded the dilapidated old opera house, as he strode through it in his new armour. After only a quick glance, he was already happy that he was moving to a new headquarters soon. He saw Hellfire waiting for him, regarding his new armour.

"Nice battle suit 'Lex'" Hellfire said. Syndrome grinned at the reference.

"So the others are here? Good. Well, opinions?" Syndrome asked.

"Kitty is a complete Nymphomaniac, Marla is a sullen psychopath, Invisigoth has a highly paranoid attitude and suicidal tendencies, Night-shadow has a particularly disturbing eating habit, and Danse Macabre…he has unusual preferences to say the least. He's also secretive and is definitely hiding something from us. He's a loose cannon, there's no way to tell which way he's gonna jump when it comes down" Hellfire said, unable to prevent a smile crossing her face over the Angel line she had paraphrased.

"Nice. Well hey, it's not like they have to be normal. They just need to get the job done. And speaking of jobs is the VR equipment ready for my future lieutenant?" Syndrome asked.

"Yes, but I still think the plan is too unstable to work" Hellfire replied.

"It's my best chance of getting a new lieutenant. Get the advancement equipment ready as well…then we get the party started" Syndrome said.

To be continued…

Well, that's chapter one done. In the next chapter, Syndrome is going to set up shop in his new base, and Danse Macabre is going to begin his own machinations.


	2. Best served cold

Armageddon Syndrome

Authors note: Well, here we are with the second chapter of what I'm hoping is going to be a well received fanfic. A warning to those reading this, we're gonna get a look into Danse Macabre's mind in this chapter, and it's not a happy place, plus we learn just what Hellfire was hinting at. Some of it may seem confusing, but all will be explained. Anyone wondering if this Marla is the same as the one from Old Ghosts and Bomberman: Chaos and Control, the answer is yes…and no. Again, this will all be made clear. Let's just say that Syndrome and his team are just the tip of the **ICE**berg. (Clue there). Disclaimer: The Incredibles and all related characters are property of Pixar. Hellfire and the Exterminators belong to me, and may not be used unless I'm credited in the disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Best served **cold**

Syndrome scowled as he watched the activity on the monitors. He had managed to hack into the security of Nomanisan Island, and was even now watching the brutal treatment it received from its new owners, the U.S military. They had already cleared out his Omni-Droid prototypes, his rockets, his hover jets and his force rack prisons. All of it gone. He could easily buy back the missile and weapon systems, but it would take him months to rebuild his old inventions. Well, he thought, if he couldn't have them, no one would. Pressing a button, he watched in satisfaction as a series of red lights began flashing inside the base, before explosions erupted from the building, and the entire facility was consumed by flames, along with the military men, as the cameras went dead.

"Amusing yourself Syndrome?" Hellfire asked, as she descended from one of the hover lifts.

"Hey, they play, they pay. Now, leave. I've got work to do. Syndrome said, with a smile.

"We've found the place by the way" Hellfire said, smirking.

"Perfect. Pretty soon, things are gonna get reh-heh-elly, interesting. I can't wait for Incredible to meet the new girl. Sure to be an explosive combination" Syndrome said, as the monitors began showing an image of a large hospital.

Blood. Rain. Mud and fire. Swords clashing and bones snapping. Screams human and inhuman mingle. Then gunfire. Flame. The man. The man with…blonde hair? Find him. Kill him. Find him, and you find the child. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him! All who oppose us must be sent to the grave. And then the cold…cold as death itself.

Danse Macabre snapped awake, his eyes glowing brightly, casting an eerie light over the place. He quickly gazed at his companion, and ascertained that she was alright. It had not yet begun. He ran his fingers through her hair, while placing his other hand on his mask, and slowly lifting it. He gazed into a mirror, before turning away quickly. The scars remained. But they would only remain…so long as the blonde man lived. He gazed once more at Marla's sleeping form, before getting up.

"Mmmmm. Morning already?" Marla mumbled, slowly getting up, and pulling on a T shirt.

"Yes. We…I have work to do. I will see you soon…my goddess" Danse Macabre said, before walking out the door.

"Goddess? Heh. Can't deny it…he knows how to flatter people" Marla said.

"He eez what? Un mademoiselle petite eez but twelve years old!" Bomb Voyage yelled out. Hellfire grimaced, as the moment she had anticipated had arrived.

"I take it by that remark that you've learned of Danse Macabre and Marla's relationship" Hellfire said, sighing.

"Relationship! He is at least twenty five! Zee man is an honourless scum! He eez…" Bomb Voyage began, before Hellfire held up a hand.

"Danse Macabre and Marla are mutually in love. She doesn't care if he's twenty five thousand. She is the only stability he has, and without her, he'll be a danger to all of us. With Marla by his side, he is still at least one quarter human. Without her, he is a danger to every single team member in the Exterminators. We are a group of thieves and murderers Bomb Voyage…there is no place for judgement here" Hellfire said.

"I will not work with that Licherous Pautonnier!" Bomb Voyage snapped back.

"Alright then, you can resign. Right after you tell Syndrome that you want out" Hellfire replied, a cruel grin crossing her face.

"Look, Voyage, neither I nor Syndrome wants any harm to come to any members of the team. But that only applies to those who accept the team ideal. And the fact is that if you want to stay on the team, you have to accept every member for what they are. If you want to leave, you leave feet first…understand?" Hellfire asked. Bomb Voyage nodded, before striding from the room.

Syndrome smiled as he suited up into his battle suit armour, and the various computer displays showed the hospital that had been targeted. The jet boots ignited, and Syndrome launched himself into the air. A mere hour later, he had arrived at the hospital, and slowly descended in front of the entrance, activating the obscuration systems, so that the armour projected a screen to hide his face. After all, this would defiantly make the news, and he didn't want Incredible, or any of the other supers getting in his way. He immediately fired two laser blasts from his gauntlets, blowing a gaping hold in the wall. He strode through it, smacking down any stray doctors or security guards who got in his way. He then ripped open the doors to the maternity ward, and found the room he was looking for. The plan was simplicity itself. Steal an infant child, with no preconceptions of right or wrong, then place it in a rapid growth chamber, connected up to a VR system, so it would grow up not only with a massive intellect, but also with the same views and ideals as Syndrome, while still maintaining its own independence.

"Thank you, Angel season 3" Syndrome said, thinking of Connor and his similar hi speed upbringing. Of course, Connor backed off in the end and…Syndrome mentally stopped himself, knowing that if he started thinking to hard about the reference, he would be there for days. And he had work to do. Oh yes. This time, Incredible wouldn't escape. This time, he'd be the one to fall. And Syndrome would crush him like a bug.

Danse Macabre sat in the high backed chair, and gazed in the mirror. The scars seemed better than before, but still remained, clear and ever present. He ran a hand over them, over the hideous damage wrought by the others. But no matter. He would have his vengeance, on all who opposed him. All who oppose us must be sent to the grave. That is the way it has always been. To our enemies…and even to our friends. But perspective. Incredible needed to die first. He was part of the plan. And Violet was required to make it work. The others…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Kitty meanwhile was slumped across her bed, watching Night-shadow button his shirt up.

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime" Kitty said, purring.

"Syndrome is returning. And Danse Macabre is once more in the underground pipeline" Night-shadow said.

"Mind reading? Spooky. So, if you can read my mind, you know what I'm thinking" Kitty said.

"The answer is no. Hellfire and Syndrome are in charge, and I have no intention of betraying them" Night-shadow said.

"Pity. But just so we're, meow, clear I don't take orders. If you want to play lap dog to that Hellfire witch, fine. But you know how I feel about dogs" Kitty said, arching an eyebrow.

"You cannot kill me. And ultimately, it is better to serve in heaven, than rule in hell. I respect your ambitions Kitty…you're talented, and confident, and a death dealer of great skill. And if you threaten me again, I'll put sixteen bullets in your head" Night-shadow said, walking out of the room.

"Meow. Maybe the dog has some spark in there after all" Kitty said, before following Night-shadow out of the room.

Syndrome watched as the girl was lowered into the VR machine, and it hissed closed. Hellfire stood by his side as it began displaying the information.

"I hope you realize how much chance of error there is here. We could go too far, and age her into death" Hellfire said.

"Hey, if that happens, I get a new one. That's the great thing about this selection process…no emotional attachments. So we get a few setbacks, who cares? There's hundreds of hospitals to get a replacement from" Syndrome said.

"And it doesn't bother you that we could kill this child?" Hellfire asked.

"Hey, I've killed a couple hundred Supers. You do that, you get a little less squeamish about death. It's not like you to be so roofless Hellfire. I mean, how can you not be enjoying this? Look how cool this equipment is? And this plan…its genius here! Instant lieutenant! Just allow two to three hours preparation, then open the door, and voila! An intelligent, witty, fiery second in command, capable of contributing to your empire. If this works out, I might start selling these things…I bet there's a huge market for them" Syndrome said, laughing.

"I guess I just find this whole, insta-growth thing a little weird" Hellfire said.

"Hey, it's no different to all those date-a-girl Sims. Just live action" Syndrome said.

"Well, you'd know all about those, eh boss?" Marla said, as she walked into the room.

"Well, the sullen super decides to grace us with her presence. What power does she have again Hellfire? Super powered sulking?" Syndrome asked, grinning.

"Hey, you think I'm going to listen to insults from a guy with hair that looks like a brush fire?" Marla asked, scowling.

"I notice you didn't answer my question" Syndrome said.

"I notice your still talking to me" Marla replied.

"Why don't you go running back to the Woody Allen in a skull mask?" Syndrome retorted.

"Why don't you make me, you red haired piece of shi…" Marla began, being barely held back by Hellfire.

"Oh, that really hurts. You want to throw down, you logarithmic Lolita, I'd be happy to. I need a few good laughs here" Syndrome said, pointing one of his Zero Point energy gauntlets at Marla.

"Syndrome, Marla, enough!" Hellfire yelled out, flames springing from her hands.

"Syndrome, I know you don't like Marla or Danse Macabre, but there team members. How are they going to respect you as a leader, if you constantly insult them? They aren't henchmen Syndrome…there equals" Hellfire said.

"Hey, sorry okay? I have a lot of super related anger to work out. Marla…you wanna be sullen, hell who am I to complain? I know more than a little about hatred, and repressing it never works. Just gotta let it all loose" Syndrome said. Marla just shrugged, collapsing into a chair.

"Now, call the others. Because it's time we payed my old idol, a little…house call" Syndrome said, a dark smile crossing his face.

To be continued…

So, there's the second chapter done. To anyone creeped out by Danse Macabre and Marla's relationship, I say…to bad. This is a team full of psychopaths and murderers, and Marla has killed over two hundred people already, and is still going. This is a story from the view point of the "Evil" side (Though personally, I try to avoid that label. The villains are the hero of this story) and anyone who is offended by stuff like this should just stop reading. Next chapter, Syndromes team plan there first attack on the Incredibles, and Kitty and Invisigoth make a deal with Danse Macabre that could lead everyone on earth to ultimate destruction.


	3. The devil to pay

Armageddon Syndrome

Authors note: And so, it begins! This is the chapter where Syndrome reveals his newest plan to the lethal and psychotic Exterminators. Plus, you'll learn more about Kitty, Invisigoth and Marla, as they make a deal with Danse Macabre, a deal which could kill millions. Plus, Syndromes lieutenant awakens from the advancement system, more on the Exterminators personality and background and the forces Macabre serves, make contact with the last person you'd expect. And, in answer to Mew Beril's question "whose the girl?" you'll learn more about her this chapter. But specifically, she's someone with a major link to Macabre's past. Disclaimer: Syndrome and all related characters belong to Pixar. Hellfire and the Exterminators belong to me, and cannot be used unless I'm credited in the disclaimer.

Chapter 3

The devil to pay

If Syndrome could pick one person to entrust a difficult and precise task, Danse Macabre would be the absolute last one. But hey, Hellfire said he was the only one who knew how to monitor the advancement systems. What's that you ask? Why couldn't Syndrome do it? Well that was mainly because he hadn't built it, and its inner workings would probably baffle Stephen Hawking. He had designed the VR feeds, but Danse Macabre was the mind behind the speed aging process.

"Only good thing he's done so far" Syndrome said scowling, as he thought of Macabre. It wasn't that he just indiscriminately hated everyone…unless he had good reason to. He could stomach Macabre being a super, because Macabre was one who had turned on the heroes. After all, it wasn't the villains who had snubbed Syndrome when he wanted to be a sidekick. He could even accept Macabre's relationship with Marla. No, what he couldn't stand was the simple fact that Macabre was…creepy. The eerie way he seemed to move without you noticing, and always seemed to be in the last place you expected. The fact that he spent hours in the catacombs, working on god knows what. Or the fact that he occasionally seemed to be talking to his reflection. While Syndrome possessed a certain degree of vanity, and would occasionally admire his costume in the mirror, he never actually spoke to his reflection.

"Of course I don't…I'm sane" Syndrome said, as he looked down at the pod containing his future lieutenant. To think, in less than an hour now, he would have his new right hand woman. Now, to address his new followers, Syndrome thought, striding from the room, with his cape billowing behind him.

Kitty smiled as she watched the flames dance. Convincing Hellfire to install a fireplace in her room had been difficult but worth it. The flames were perfect, a crackling inferno of power and danger. Kitty slowly placed her hand over the flames, and felt the warmth that it generated, before slowly pulling her hand away. It was almost time. And when the time came, the supers were going to burn. Every last one of them. A beeping noise drew her out of her thoughts, as Syndromes voice echoed over the building intercom.

"It's time to start earning your pay, supers! All Exterminators team members to the main control room immediately. It's time for the fun to begin!" Syndrome said over the intercom. Kitty managed to tear herself away from the fire, and headed out the door.

Marla smiled as she looked down at Danse Macabre's sleeping form. He looked so different like this…so at peace. She had considered removing his mask, but decided against it. Macabre clearly wore it for a reason, and Marla didn't want anything to wreck things between her and Macabre. She heard the sound of Syndromes voice over the intercom, and gently roused Macabre.

"Big, tall and ginger wants us in the main room. Looks like we're making our move" Marla said.

"His lieutenant will be ready now. No doubt he wishes to brag about it" Danse Macabre said.

"Hey, Macabre…after this job is done, I was wondering…maybe we could go back to Japan" Marla said.

"Japan? Yes. When the contract is completed…Japan" Macabre said, walking out of the room. It occurred to Marla, to wonder what this contract was, as they didn't have anything like that with Syndrome, but she pushed these concerns aside. After all, if it concerned her, Macabre would have told her what is was.

Syndrome watched as the various Exterminators filed in. Kitty first, dressed in her black sleeveless dress, and long silk black gloves, followed by Danse Macabre and Marla, the latter of who wore a striped top and short black dress. Then Invisigoth, in her heavy eye makeup and "Eggman" shades, followed closely by Night-shadow. At last, Hellfire appeared, and nodded to Syndrome.

"Ladies and gentleman, and I use that phrase in the loosest sense possible, I welcome you. Each one of you was chosen because you are the best there is at what you do. And so, you have been inducted into the greatest team of villains in the history of villainy. Loom to your left, then to your right. The people you see are some of the most evil bastards and bitches in history. But hey, so are you. So am I. That's the whole point. We've chosen to strike back at society, rather than just let it break us. And so, you have been chosen to take part in the most ambitious plan ever attempted. We are going to wipe out the heroes, and summon the villains. They say that if you want something…you take it! Well, I want the world! I am going on a big power trip, and you are all coming with me!" Syndrome said; smiling at the applause it received. He'd never thought himself much good at the villain monologue, but clearly, he was. Maybe it was just a natural talent...

"Now, they say behind every great man is a great woman. All though really, anatomically, the man should be behind the woman, I'll ignore that for now. So, I'd like you to meet the great woman who'll be standing by my side. You will follow her orders as you would mine! Introducing…Shadowkat!" Syndrome said, as a curtain pulled back to reveal his new lieutenant. He had to admit, he was amazed. He had seen a projection of what she would look like on the VR system, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Shadowkat had raven black hair, which went just below her shoulders, and glittering green eyes. She was thin yet curvaceous, and had blood red lips. Her costume was black, and was a body suit with spiked shoulder and a long, flowing cape that literally encircled her. It covered her back and front, with its 'Il Palazzo' design, giving her the perfect evil empress look. And the body suit that could be glimpsed when she swept her cape was a jet black that added to the overall image nicely.

"This world is…corrupt!" Shadowkat said with a grin, clearly aware of the where the design of her cloak came from.

"These, Supers are nothing but weak willed elitists, fools who were given the powers of the gods, and believe they can tread on those beneath them. We, shall show them true power! True might! So, repeat after me, and say it with pride! Hail Syndrome!" Shadowkat continued.

"Hail Syndrome!" the assembled Exterminators called out, as Syndrome's grin widened into an impossibly large smile. At last…it had begun.

Danse Macabre walked with urgent grace towards the catacombs, pressing several buttons attached to a device on his wrist. He then opened one of the heavy oak doors, and collapsed into an ornate chair. It was all happening to fast. The girl…the girl had to be found. Had to be brought to **them**. The girl. The child. The child of the blonde man. They…he…it…killed…stopped…before…

Danse Macabre clutched his head in pain, his thoughts strobing like fireworks, exploding inside his mind. He was in hell, screaming soundlessly at the pain and then…

"Macabre? Speak to me!" a voice. Marla. No…not now. Danse Macabre slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked into Marla's beautiful blue eyes. Jut like hers…just like…

"Macabre, are you okay? I know you told me not to follow you, but then I heard screaming" Marla said. So, his scream had not been silent ones after all.

"I suffered a moment of…confusion. I'm fine now Marla. But listen to me, very carefully. Never come down here again. There are things down here…you wouldn't want to meet" Danse Macabre said.

"Alright Macabre. And…Kitty and Invisigoth want to talk to you" Marla said.

"Tell them to wait. And Marla, when we go in…Violet is mine. I must bring her in alive. She is…important" Danse Macabre said. And somewhere in the catacombs, someone bean laughing.

Syndrome stood in front of a huge video screen, currently displaying an image of Mr Incredibles house. It was sickening, seeing him getting to lead his little life, being worshipped by millions.

"Sickening. To think that this hypocrite dares to call himself a hero" Shadowkat said, causing Syndrome to smile. Truly, she was everything he had wanted, everything that Mirage wasn't.

"Hey, save some of that raw hatred for when we face him. And remember what I told you about these supers. There gutless. They lack the spine, to kill there enemies, even if there enemies have them in an unwinnable situation. Even when Incredible thought I'd killed his whole family, he still couldn't kill that stupid turncoat bitch Mirage. That is why we have the advantage over them…we are stronger than they'll ever be" Syndrome said.

"What is our plan? Simple vengeance doesn't seem like you" Shadowkat said.

"Vengeance is just part of it. As for how I plan to beat Incredible…I want to truly humiliate him. Make him suffer like I did. And to do that, I'm going to take away the two things that matter most to him. His family…and his powers" Syndrome said.

"And then? What bout after we've killed Incredible? How can we take over the planet by ourselves?" Shadowkat asked.

"Hey babe…when did I say it would just be us? Let's just say, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve" Syndrome said, as a door swung open, revealing row after row of frosted glass tubes.

Kitty smiled as she and Invisigoth left the catacombs. Macabre had been far more reasonable than she had expected. She had wanted to be allowed into whatever plan he had, and he had agreed. All he had asked in return was that she found some girl for him, and in return he would show her what his plan was, and introduce her to those he worked for. Invisigoth was suspicious, naturally, but ultimately, it was a good deal. Macabre had access to something, some kind of power…and Kitty wanted it. If she had lingered longer, she would have seen Danse Macabre smile. It was beginning. Now, he would at last have the girl in his possession. And it ensured that the dawning of a new age was the beginning of the end of the world.

Authors Notes: Well, next chapter Syndrome launches his attack at the Incredibles, and Violet learns the hard way, exactly what Macabre's plans are.


	4. DNAnglesor how I learned to stop worryin...

Armageddon Syndrome

Authors Note: Well, chapter four is here, and this is where it all kicks off! I know that the last three chapters have been relatively action free, but hey, you gotta set it up, before you knock it down. Mr Incredible faces the new and improved Syndrome and the psychotic Shadowkat, Violet comes masked face to masked face with Danse Macabre and Kitty and Invisigoth find the girl…and get a nasty surprise for there troubles.

Chapter 4

D.N. Angels…or, how I learned to stop worrying, and love the apocalypse.

Syndrome watched over the camera feeds as Mr Incredible continued to patrol the city, completely oblivious to the spy camera covertly following him. Syndrome smiled, as he turned towards the tubes that lined the cryo room. Incredible had no idea what was coming. His death would be the first in a series of events, which would put Syndrome on top of the world. No longer would he be seen as just another villain…he would be seen as master of the earth. And when he had the earth, he would make those super heroic bastards suffer. He imagined death camps, where anyone who checked out for super powers would be killed. Armies of his followers, chanting his name, as the man who created a new and better world order…and then, he would be more than a super…he would be a god. He was interrupted from his thoughts, as Shadowkat entered.

"I have sent the word out for our self superior super villains to join us in the central chamber, to be given the assignments. Also, Kitty and Invisigoth have vanished, so I took the precaution of launching a spy satellite after them" Shadowkat said.

"We-heh-ell, nice to see you can take the initiative. That was Mirages problem…to much of a yes girl. When the probe finds them, it'll bring them back?" Syndrome asked.

"Of course. I thought it best not to kill them, until we knew whether they were betraying us or simply going for some…RR" Shadowkat replied.

"Cool. Now, Let's go cause some chaos and bloodshed" Syndrome said, striding from the room, his cape sweeping behind him.

Marla smiled as she rifled through the various guns and blades in her trunk. There was an AK-47 here, and a Kalashnikov there. It was so difficult to decide.

"Baked Violet?" Marla said aloud, her eyes falling on a Flame Thrower.

"Violet shish-kabob?" Marla said, eyeing up a vicious looking blade.

"I think…minced Violet" Marla said, picking up a mini-gun and loading a fresh clip into it.

"Hey, Macabre? I've got my stuff…you ready?" Marla asked. Danse Macabre stepped from the other room, fastening the clip of his cloak, and placing his katana sword into its sheath.

"I am ready. But Violet must be brought in alive" Danse Macabre said.

"Awwww, that's no fun. I just spent all this time picking out the best weapon of horrible death" Marla said, mock pouting and tilting her head.

"No. But…you can pick off as many civilians as you wish. If you want to take down her little classmates, that's fine" Danse Macabre said, causing Marla's face to light up.

"See, that's why I love you Mac…you always know how to cheer me up" Marla said smiling, as she placed the Mini-Gun into a bag. Danse Macabre smiled briefly, as he and Marla headed out of the room.

Syndrome smiled as he stepped forward, looking down at the various villains gathered around him. It was all coming together for him.

"Every last one of you, are about to take part in the greatest plan ever attempted…a glorious realisation of my dreams. You are going to help create a new world order, one devoid of these 'heroes' who have stood against us. We are going to at last have vengeance. Now, here's how we do this little tango. Macabre and Marla are going after Violet. Bomb Voyage, Baron Von Ruthless and Hellfire are bringing Dash in…and I and Shadowkat are taking care of Mr Incredible ourselves. Night-shadow will coordinate from here. Any objections, take them to Shadowkat here" Syndrome said, causing Shadowkat to break into a Cheshire cat grin, as she held out both hands, and two vicious looking blades slid out.

"How deed Kitty and Invisigoth weezle out of thees?" Bomb Voyage asked.

"They didn't. They've vanished so my lieutenant has already sent a probe out to find them, so I can…re-educate them on how we do things here" Syndrome said.

"Now then, let's get on with what makes this job worthwhile…wanton property damage and mindless violence!" Syndrome said, as he stepped into his armour, and jetted into the sky, followed by Shadowkat.

Kitty smiled as she slowly stalked through the shadows. She and Invisigoth had spotted the girl they had been sent to retrieve, and now it was just a matter of selecting the perfect moment to strike. She slowly withdrew the flame blaster from her hip holster, and loaded it with a fuel cartridge. It was time for the flames to dance for her. She quickly and silently followed the girl into the alley she had walked down, before firing. And then…

"To slow" the girl said, as Kitty whirled around, to find the girl by her side. The next thing she saw was a viciously curved knife whir towards her, slicing her across the chest. She leapt away and fired, the flames filling the alley way, causing it to burst aflame. Kitty felt none of it. Invisigoth began firing bullet after bullet at the girl, before receiving a kick to the stomach, sending her hurtling into a wall. The girl then withdrew a bottle of vodka, and hurled it at Kitty. It seemed to happen in slow motion…the bottle impacted, shattering and spilling its contents, and then the flame reared up, and swallowed Kitty.

"Beautiful" was all Kitty said, before running, and leaping into the river. The girl nodded, satisfied, before walking over to Invisigoth.

"I am Eve. And you are going to deliver a message from me to Macabre. Understand?" Eve said. Invisigoth nodded weakly, coughing up blood.

"Tell him that I am no-ones…lackey. And that I…I…" Eve began, before slumping to the ground unconscious, with a scratch across her neck. Kitty stepped forward, drenched in water.

"You made me get wet. I hate getting wet. Luckily, my claws are laced with a neuro toxin. Instant paralysis. C'mon Invisigoth lets get our little Eve here to Macabre. I think we can call this a success" Kitty said, lifting Eve up, and exiting the charred and smoking alleyway.

Mr Incredible was having a good day, all things considered. He had already managed to catch up with three villains and hand them over to the police with relatively little trouble. Currently the only thing concerning him was the mysterious figure that had been following him for a half hour now. It wore black armour, with two raised sections on either side of its head. A face shield hid the mystery mans face from him, and he had a silver S on his chest.

"Alright friend, you've been following me since the bank job. So, you're either a curious hero or a really lousy stalker" Mr Incredible said.

"I am neither. I am your executioner!" the man shouted firing a concentrated blast of energy at Mr Incredible. The blast hit him square on, sending him smashing through a wall into one of the nearby houses.

"I've waited a long time for this, Incredible! And at last, I'm going to see you die!" the man said, firing a second blast, that Mr Incredible leapt over, before kicking the assailant in the face shield, shattering it, to reveal…

"Syndrome! But, how?" Mr Incredible asked, before being kicked to the side by Shadowkat, as she leapt from the darkness.

"Did you think that a jet explosion would kill me? I'm your arch nemesis…you don't get off that easy!" Syndrome said, firing a mini missile that exploded, sending Mr Incredible tumbling to the ground.

"Well, we can hardly expect him to be to intelligent. After all, he is a super" Shadowkat said, slashing at Mr Incredibles chest, leaving a vicious gash.

"Now, at last it's time to die, you self important freak" Shadowkat said, pointing her gun at Mr Incredibles head. At that moment, Syndrome knocked the gun from her hands, a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing? I don't want him dead yet…I want him broken, beaten, crushed. I don't want him to just be finished off with one quick painless shot!" Syndrome said.

"I do not wish him to harm you again" Shadowkat said.

"Look Shadowkat, this guy…he ruined my whole plan last time. I don't want him to get away with a quick death. I want to really make this bastard suffer. I programmed you to remember my defeats…you've gotta understand how much I hate this guy" Syndrome said.

"As you wish. I shall bring him back to base. However, I will place him under the strictest surveillance" Shadowkat said.

"Fine by me, Shadowkat. Heh, this was just too easy. Let's hope that the others are doing as well" Syndrome said.

Danse Macabre watched as the various students walked around the campus. He saw none of them. Only one of them stood out. Violet Parr. The target. He saw Marla arm the mini-gun, and line it up with the group of students Violet was walking with.

"Remember, do not harm Violet. I need her alive" Danse Macabre said. He drew hi sword, as Marla pressed the trigger button. It happened in an instant. Five barrels of vicious leaden death fired out continuously, and the students surrounding Violet were shredded, ripped to pieces by the onslaught of bullets. Danse Macabre leapt, only to slam face first into a force field. He recovered quickly, and pointed the gun they had supplied him with. He fired, a beam of red light passing through the force field and hitting Violet square on, rendering her unconscious. Marla laughed as she fired into the crowd, gunning down at least fifty students.

"I have the girl. Now we head back to the base" Macabre said, operating the teleport device Syndrome had given them.

"Aw, but I'm not done playing with my mini-gun yet" Marla said in mock petulance.

"I assure…when it is completed, you will have ample chance for death and destruction" Danse Macabre said, as a beam of light teleported them away.

Syndrome smiled as he stood over Mr Incredibles fallen form. He was contained in a specialised containment field, which prevented him from using his powers. This time he would make certain he couldn't escape.

"So how does it feel? To be beaten by a man you thought you'd killed? Even as we speak, Macabre is disposing of your daughter, and my other associates are dealing with your arrogant son, Dash. Then, I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully" Syndrome said.

"No, then I'm going to break you in two! Don't you dare harm my family!" Mr Incredible yelled out.

"It's a bit late for that. I've already sent my assassins. But hey I'll let you see them…in the next world" Syndrome said.

"Syndrome, Kitty and Invisigoth have at last returned. I have sent Night-shadow to bring them to you" Shadowkat said.

"Good. Now, love to stay and chat old pal, but I've got plenty more work to do…don't worry though, we'll get plenty of catching up done later" Syndrome said, striding from the room.

Danse Macabre nodded to himself as he looked at the two prisoners…Violet Parr, the child of Mr Incredible…the blonde man…and the girl, Eve. The two who's D.N.A was required for it.

"What the hell do you want, you twisted psycho!" Violet yelled out. Macabre glanced up and stepped forward.

"Violet Parr…human with amazing powers. And Eve…fallen angel. Combined together, the results will be…wonderful" Macabre said, entering a code into a nearby door. And then it opened, and light spilled from it.

"I have brought them here. Come…let us begin, the second phase" Danse Macabre said, as the light grew brighter still

Authors Notes: So, with this chapter, things become clearer, as we learn the identity of the blonde man, the child and the girl. But how does Macabre know Incredible? Is Eve genuinely and Angel, and if so, what will happen if her D.N.A is crossed with Violets? And just what is Syndrome and Shadowkats plans, now they have there nemesis? The answer to (some) of these questions, will be revealed in the next chapter. Read and Review!


	5. Gods and Monsters

Armageddon Syndrome

Author's notes: Well, here's the latest chapter, and this is where it all hits the fan. Mr Incredible and Violet are beaten; Dash is being hunted by three dangerous supervillains and Macabre has begun his own apocalyptic machinations. Plus, we'll get a look into the mind of Syndromes new lieutenant Shadowkat, and learn what's in those tubes.

Chapter 5

Gods and Monsters

Kitty and Invisigoth sat in the small black room, a smug expression on there faces. Things had gone well. They'd delivered the girl to Macabre, and now all they had to do was think of some kind of excuse for Syndrome. Invisigoth looked up as Syndrome and Shadowkat walked in.

"Well, isn't this nice? You two just, taking time off to go for a pleasant little stroll. Hey, I don't mind. It's not like we're trying to takeover the world or anything" Syndrome said.

"Hey, if I wanted to be imprisoned, I'd turn myself in!" Invisigoth spat out. Shadowkat scowled at this, and her eyes glowed briefly.

"You were meant to be on a mission. You require a lesson in obedience to the master" Shadowkat said, and suddenly, Invisigoth picked up her gun and turned it on herself.

"What are you doing?" Invisigoth asked, as she pulled the safety back.

"I should think that was obvious…I'm killing you" Shadowkat said, as Invisigoth pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into her own brain.

"See, my lieutenant is a firm believer in making examples. Do you understand, Kitty?" Syndrome asked. Kitty nodded, looking at the body of Invisigoth.

"How did Shadowkat do that?" Kitty asked.

"Telekinesis. How else would she do it, Sherlock?" Syndrome asked, walking out of the room.

"Sarcastic jack-ass" Kitty muttered, causing Shadowkat to scowl at her.

"Aw, don't you like my opinion of your little boyfriend?" Kitty asked. Shadowkat, merely gestured, causing Kitty to spasm repeatedly.

"Tap dance around the entire base…fifteen times" Shadowkat said, before exiting as Kitty broke into a frenzied tap dance.

"To easy" Shadowkat muttered, walking away.

Syndrome laughed out loud as he looked at the hundreds of tubes that filled the entire room. Soon now, he would unleash the full power of his army, and crush every last super on the planet. It was all falling into place for him…so perfectly. To think they thought he could be crushed…beaten! And now, he was once more on top of his game, with a loyal lieutenant, and a team of supers. Admittedly, they weren't perfect. Kitty's voice sounded like nails on a black board and Macabre was hiding something…but they still did there jobs. They did them very well. And it would soon be time to let his beautiful creation live…and…Hellfire…where was Hellfire? Ah yes, the boy. Dash Parr. That arrogant freak would soon be in for a nasty surprise.

Hellfire sat in the massive jet plane that Syndrome had designed for them. It was impressive, certainly, but she was growing tired of her "Old friends" arrogance. Clearly, something had to be done…after all; it would no doubt endanger her long term plans. Still, for now it was time to take care of the boy. Bomb Voyage and Baron Von Ruthless both stepped towards the airlock, and leapt out, there parachutes ballooning behind them, while Hellfire simply glided to the ground.

"Fan out, and find the brat. Take down anyone who stands in your way!" Hellfire said, blasting the high school doors in. Bomb Voyage flung a grenade into a wall, blasting it open, while Baron Von Ruthless ripped through a doorway. It happened instantly. A red blur streaked past and decked Ruthless, before speeding towards Hellfire. At the last minute however, Hellfire fired an energy blast from her hands, causing Dash to fly backwards.

"Say good night, brat" Hellfire said. However, Dash managed to zoom away, before punching Hellfire in the face, sending her hurtling into a wall.

"Sorry lady, but you have to be faster than that to beat the Dash!" Dash said a cocky grin on his face.

"Oui monsieur, or at least smarter" Bomb Voyage said, as a suction grenade latched onto Dash, before detonating, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice shot, Voyage. Load the brat into the ship, and then let's go. Syndrome will no doubt want a chance to scream and brag about his plan some more" Hellfire said.

Shadowkat watched Mister Incredible over the monitors, struggling to free himself from the force rack. Pathetic super. How dare this worthless insect turn down a genius like Syndrome. The master had offered him everything…his inventions, his skills, his help. And what did this pompous monstrosity have to say in response?

_Fly Home Buddy. I work alone_

Threw the vid-screen, she had witnessed this moment, felt Syndromes anguish. He had idolised this hero, and had his dreams crushed by him. She would make Incredible suffer. Oh yes, how he would suffer. She knew just what to do, to make him feel every bit of her masters' pain. She would crush him like a bug.

"Shadowkat, send the drones to retrieve Incredible. It's time to wake my creation" Syndrome says, striding into the room, his cape billowing out behind him. A glorious and dramatic figure, exuding confidence and power. Oh yes, she would make Incredible feel pain for rejecting her master. And not mere physical pain either, the force rack did that. No, she would make him feel anguish that would be fused into his very soul.

Marla smiled as she paced the mini-gun away. It had gone perfectly, and they had managed to take down that bitch Violet with ease. Macabre had been…amazing in battle…even better than back in Tokyo. But now wasn't the time for reminiscing was it? Marla had to smile as she thought of the sheer amount of destruction caused at the school. The news would be talking about it for weeks. The only thing that concerned her was the fact that Macabre had taken Violet into the catacombs, followed by Kitty and Invisigoth, who were carrying a large burlap sack. She'd seen Invisigoths body being carried away, and she'd seen Kitty doing a tap dance down one of the corridors, but Macabre still hadn't come back from the catacombs. As if in answer to her worries, Macabre appeared in the doorway.

"Syndrome wishes to speak with us again. Marla, have you got the tickets?" Macabre asked.

"Sure thing. As soon as we're done, next stop Tokyo!" Marla said.

"Good. Marla, my love…we have so much to do. And whatever else I have done, it has always been to secure a bright future for us. Remember that" Macabre said, as he and Marla left the room.

Syndrome smiled as he saw his team file into the laboratory room. He'd always considered himself an inventor, but this…was beyond all invention. This was just plain cool! He'd done what hundreds of villains had aspired to, but few had succeeded in. he couldn't wait to see Incredibles face. Speaking of the old man, he was being wheeled in, still tied to the force rack.

"Syndrome, I don't know what you're planning, but you're not going to get away with this! And if you hurt my family…" Mr Incredible began, before being sliced across the neck by Kitty, who was…tap dancing? In any case, her neuro toxic nails quickly worked to paralyse his vocal chords.

"What's the matter, old man? Cat got your tongue?" Syndrome asked, grinning at Incredible, who could only scowl back.

"Well, my super villainous associates the time has come, to reveal what I've been working on down here. No doubt some of you thought this was just vengeance…but come on! To get a head in this game, you have to think three steps ahead. So, yeah I wanted to pound Incredible into road kill…but I had a greater goal! A goal which I, Buddy Pine aka Syndrome, have achieved. I have created something more powerful than any super. And now, it is going to be unveiled. Now, Shadowkat kindly remove a blood sample from Mr Incredible" Syndrome said, as Shadowkat lowered a needle to Mr Incredibles arm, and removed a pint of blood with it.

"Now I just have to load it into the machine" Syndrome said, as he placed the vial of blood into the machinery, and one of the tubes began to glow, before hissing open.

"And now…it's aliiiiiiive!" Syndrome yelled out, bursting into laughter, as the thing stepped from the tube. The thing was made of what a casual observer would have guessed was rock, but was in fact a self healing metal of the same design as the Omni-Droid. However, it was also quasi organic, and the thing was clearly breathing. Its eyes were like polished stone, and its body was sleek and powerful. It was black in colour; it seemed to eat the light surrounding it and had a large S on its chest.

"Behold, Oblivion! A living weapon you think…no, no, no! Something far more! For in this creature, I have created an ultimate life form…a being greater than any super! And more now await activation! Behold the face of my army!" Syndrome said.

"How many more are there?" Kitty asked.

"One thousand" Syndrome said, as the gathered villains smiled.

Violet desperately tried to struggle free from the holding devices that encircled her, but clearly they were negating her powers, and so far the mysterious woman next to her had not been a help. She snapped to attention as someone entered the room. He was hidden in shadow, but a costume of some sort was visible.

"Hello, Ms Parr. I do hope you are not too uncomfortable" the voice of the man said. It was calm and cultured, but with a baseline hint of menace. Something about it suggested that this was not a person to turn your back on.

"I'm going to kick the crap out of you when I get free!" Violet yelled, causing the man to chuckle dryly.

"Oh, how can you be so cruel to an old friend? I was at your parents wedding you know" the voice continued, as the man stepped into the light a little more. At this point, Violet noticed he was wearing some kind of visor.

"Who the hell are you?" Violet yelled out, as the man continued walking forward. He simply chuckled again, drawing closer and closer to the light.

"My name is Anthony Lamont, but the world and the spandex set know me as...Gazer Beam" the man said, stepping forward, and revealing himself to be clad in the costume of the supposedly dead hero. But what was most horrific was his face…for his face was nothing but a white skull, with eyeless sockets and a lipless bony grin on his face, as he moved a, literally, skeletal hand to a device on a table.

"And you, my dear young girl, are going to help me immeasurably" Gazer Beam said.

"Guess again you bony freak!" Violet said.

"My dear sweet Violet, you misunderstand. I'm not offering you a choice here. You're going to help me, whether you want to or not" Gazer Beam said, activating the device which began whirring and clicking, revealing itself to be a vicious blade.

To be continued…

Authors Notes: OH-OH! Looks like Violet is in trouble now. But mysteries remain (You're surprised?) like just what the hell is Gazer Beam doing still alive? After all, when we last saw him, he was a corpse in one of the caves of Nomanisan Island. And Syndrome is going to unleash his army, as he and his team tear the city apart, and Shadowkat has a very nasty fate in mind for Mr Incredible. One which, if carried out, will leave him forever changed! Read and Review!


	6. Death in the family

Armageddon Syndrome

Authors notes: Let me tell you, if you thought that things looked bad…what with Syndrome having a thousands strong army and a team of evil villains, and Violet being at the mercy of a long dead ex-hero…this is where they get worse. Shadowkat exacts a terrible vengeance on Mr Incredible, Syndrome and his team tear apart the city, and his army swarms across the word, with lethal intention. Plus, Violet learns just what Gazer Beams plan is.

Chapter 6

Death in the family

Syndrome smiled as his hands tightened around Dash's throat. The young speedster choked and spluttered, struggling to speak. His eyes bulged, causing Syndromes smile to widen, as his white gloved hand squeezed ever tighter.

"Nowhere to run, Dash? It's interesting you know…how easy it was to design a glove that made me immune to the zero point energy that's keeping you from fighting back. I know that you spandex clad supers like to imagine there's nothing that can stop you, but hey, I live for shattering that delusion. This is the second time I've taken your family down, and this time your going to stay down" Syndrome said, as Dash's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Syndrome! I'm getting sick of this pathetic hovel!" the unmistakably high pitched voiced of Kitty called out, as she skulked into the room.

"I'm busy at the moment, Kitty. Go bother Night-shadow…he's your resident 'scratching post' isn't he?" Syndrome asked, never turning away from Dash's now unconscious form.

"Mrow, he isn't talking to me. So, when do we make our move?" Kitty asked.

"Soon. I just want to finish here, and then we head out" Syndrome said.

"Syndrome, have Shadowkat handle these idiots! I want to cause some damage!" Kitty said.

"Fine. Congratulations, you earned yourself a couple more minutes" Syndrome said, dropping Dash's barely breathing body to the ground.

"Kitty, go get the others. You want action? I'll show you action alright" Syndrome said, striding from the room.

Marla smiled as she felt Danse Macabre run his fingers through her hair, as he held her close to him.

"How much longer?" Marla asked, looking up at Danse Macabre.

"It ends soon. Syndromes attack will be the necessary distraction, for my…associates to make there move. Once it begins, we'll need to get away quickly" Danse Macabre said.

"Look Macabre, I haven't asked any questions so far, but you're worrying me now. What is happening? What happened to Violet?" Marla asked.

"You remember how we met? In Tokyo?" Danse Macabre asked.

"How could I forget?" Marla said smirking.

"To understand what is now happening, you must know what events caused me to be in Japan. It all started…years ago. Before the ban on super heroics" Danse Macabre said.

Flashback: Metroville City

I was a man of massive talent and influence in the city…my name was Dr X. I was a member of a group called the Black Thorn. We had planned a hit on the mayor of Metroville, and I was chosen for my skills. But there was more to it. My partner was a woman named Tessla. We were lovers as well as partners, and had worked on hundreds of jobs…until we ran into him.

"I'm going to warn you once…put down the gun" Mr Incredible warned us. He was younger then…and stronger than us. But our training held firm…never surrender.

"I think not, Mr Incredible. Here…catch!" I yelled out, firing six of the specialised rounds at him. He dodged the majority, but the two that hit him left hideous marks. I remember his screams well. He lashes out, sending me flying with a single punch. Tessla attempted to decapitate him with her blade, but he caught her, and flung her to the side. My orders were clear however…kill anyone who got in my way, and so I planned to activate the X beam. It was a device designed to eliminate matter on a molecular level. I flung it at Mr Incredible, and he…he knock it back. It struck me and in that instant…I ceased to be…and the backwash caught Tessla as well…she died instantly. The last thing I saw was her blue eyes. And I was gone…for a time. Years passed, until a voice spoke to me.

_You are still of use to the Thorn, Dr X. your body is shattered…but it can be recreated. Better and stronger. You will be a messenger of death to all who oppose us…the Danse Macabre. Now go…there is work to be done._

And then cold…and I saw her…Lady Snowblood. The mistress. Gazer Beam merely serves her…ultimately, we are just the beginning…of the end.

End Flashback.

"So you're dead?" Marla asked.

"I am beyond death now. I'm…immortal" Danse Macabre replied.

"That is so cool! But wait, if these people recreated you to end the world…aren't you and me in danger?" Marla asked.

"No…things have been taken care of. Trust me…when it happens, we will have an escape" Danse Macabre said.

"To where?" Marla asked.

"You'll see, Marla. All in good time" Danse Macabre said.

"Let me make him suffer. I have a glorious torment in mind for him" Shadowkat said, as Syndrome suited up into his battle armour.

"Hey, fine by me. I'm happy with anything that'll cause him pain. What've you got in mind?" Syndrome asked. Shadowkat smiled, as she clipped her cloak around her neck.

"Suffering. I shall mentally force him to kill his worthless son, Dash. Then, I shall have him kill himself" Shadowkat said, smiling.

"Nice…you're my kind of girl! Take care of it now" Syndrome said, walking from the room. Shadowkat grinned. At last, Mr Incredible would pay for all he had done. She headed down to the holding cells, and walked up to Mr Incredible.

"You're going to pay for the pain you caused my master" Shadowkat said, her eyes glowing. Mr Incredibles body went rigid as he stood up and walked toward Dash.

"Now, kill him. Strangle the life out of him" Shadowkat said, as Mr Incredible lurched towards Dash.

"N…no! I…will not!" Mr Incredible spat back.

"Spare me…you can't resist my powers" Shadowkat said.

"Yes…I…can!" Mr Incredible yelled, before punching his hand through a junction box, frying himself instantly. His charred body slumped to the ground, dead.

"Pathetic self sacrificing fool" Shadowkat said, before striding away.

"The plan is simple people. We're going to tear this city wide open, kill anyone who stands in our way, and from there, launch our attacks across the face of the planet! No one will be spared. So, let the fun begin!" Syndrome said, as the assembled team of villains cheered. Syndrome activated his suits rocket jets, and launched into the sky, followed by Shadowkat and the other team members. If any of them had bothered to look back however, they would have seen Hellfire remain behind and skulk away into the shadows. Syndrome smiled as he slowly descended towards the City Hall. He gestured and a lethal beam of red energy blasted the double doors inwards. He strode in, his metal booted footsteps echoing across the building. Syndrome tore the door away, and was greeted by several guns aimed at him.

"Step away from the Mayor at once! Put your hands over your head!" the police captain yelled out.

"Spare me" Syndrome said, before pointing both gauntlets at the police and firing, vaporising the police in a red haze. The Mayor cringed away, as Syndrome burst into laughter.

"This is so cool! Just like playing a VR videogame, only way more satisfying! Aw, c'mon Mayor, laugh with me! Look fried bacon!" Syndrome said, pointing at the charred remains of the police.

"P…please, I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" the Mayor yelled out.

"Well, there's the problem. What I want **is **to kill you!" Syndrome said, before placing a zero point field around the mayors head, and a second around his body…and tugging. There was a dull wet sound, and the mayor body slumped to the floor. His head however, remained floating in mid air, contained in the zero point filled.

"A pity you had to waste your time with these worthless drones" Shadowkat said, gesturing to the remains of the policemen.

"Hey, it was fun. Now, with the late lamented mayor dealt with, let the looting and pillaging begin!" Syndrome said, firing into the building supports, causing city hall to crumble into rubble. Kitty laughed insanely as she launched jet after jet of flame from her flame thrower, torching anything in her path.

"Burn, burn, BURN! AHAHAHAHA!" Kitty yelled out, as house after house burst into flames. Marla opened fire with a mini-gun, shredding hundreds of civilians who got in her path, mowing them down viciously. Danse Macabre began a deadly dance of death with his sword, slicing up anyone who passed him. Night-shadow grabbed a passing biker by the neck, and his hands glowed briefly. Then slowly, the bike dissolved, turning to ash.

"Glorious…the stench of blood is everywhere" Night-shadow said.

"You're not Gazer Beam. Gazer Beam is dead" Violet said, causing her skeletal captor to let out a dry coarse laugh.

"You're wrong and you're right. I am Gazer Beam, but I'm also quite dead. However, the people I work for don't let a little thing like death stop there plans. They brought me back…in a way. They didn't know where I was at first. They'd hacked Syndromes systems, but didn't know where my body was…until Mr Incredible hid behind it. They found me and brought me back. But they were too late to regenerate my tissue, so they had to bring me back as I was. Hence my current appearance" Gazer Beam said.

"Nice monologue Skeletor. But assuming I believe you, what do you want with me?" Violet asked.

"Oh it's not just me, my dear girl. I need you for...my condition. My employers simply need your D.N.A. yours and hers" Gazer Beam said, pointing at Eve.

"So I take it Snowblood sent you? Tell that psychotic bitch I have no intention of helping her" Eve said.

"Oh really…names hurt" a cold feminine voice said, as the doors slid open again, and the light spilled out, as the woman stepped out. Her hair was a pale blonde, so pale it was almost white. She wore a black cloak and dress which swept past as she walked. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves, and had a long sword strapped to her belt.

"Eve, Eve, Eve, what am I going to do with you? You run away, and cause so much trouble…which I enjoyed. But then, you start leaning towards…ugh, redemption. Still, as you ARE an angel, I'll be forgiving" Snowblood said, stroking a hand through Eve's hair. Eve smiled, before her eyes went wide, and she began coughing up blood. Snowblood stepped back to reveal she had put six inches of steel knife through Eve's heart.

"I'll let you die quickly" Snowblood said. Eve slumped to the ground dead.

"Take her to the labs, and extract the blood. We'll need it for the D.N.A coding. And Violet…I am Lady Snowblood, and you…you are going to help me kill every single human being on the planet" Lady Snowblood said, smiling.

Authors Notes: alas poor Eve…and Mr Incredible…and the Mayor…and countless others! Geeze, the body count was high in this chapter! And it's gonna get higher by the next one. Lady Snowblood has big plans for Violet, and Syndrome is going to take on the other supers of Metroville. Meanwhile, Marla and Danse Macabre plan there escape, Snowblood creates a monster, and Syndromes army bulldoze the city. Plus, Syndrome gets a nasty surprise from Hellfire.


	7. Betrayals

Armageddon Syndrome

Author's notes: The road to hell may not be paved with good intentions in this fanfic, but our players are still over halfway down it! Danse Macabre and Marla plan there escape and take down a ton of civilians in the process. Meanwhile, Syndrome tears the city wide open, only to get a nasty surprise from Hellfire and Lady Snowblood unveils just what she, Macabre and Gazer Beam have been working on since chapter one. The question is…by the end, will anyone be left alive to stop them.

Chapter 7

Betrayals

Syndrome smiled as he surveyed the destruction he had caused. Firing a massive blast of energy from his gauntlets, he saw everything in its path become atomised, turning to ash in an instant.

"There's no denying it…it's good to be all powerful" Syndrome said, firing again, frying fifty cops who were pointing guns at him. Guns! At him! He was Syndrome, future ruler of the world, and they dared to point there pathetic weapons at him? Fools, they would soon learn respect.

"Pity Hellfire isn't here to enjoy this! It's the greatest thrill in the world" Syndrome said. At that pointing, there was a loud bang, and Hellfire stood, surrounded by flames and holding a triple barrelled weapon.

"Syndrome…" Hellfire began, causing him to whirl around,

"You are relieved of command. I am now in charge, and you are my prisoner. We are going to assume control of this city" Hellfire continued, smiling.

"Oh, so that's the game you want to play? Heh, I hire you, I give you the Exterminators to train, I pay you a couple billion to help me…and you turn on me? What is this, betray your boss week? So what, you're going to try the force rack treatment on me?" Syndrome asked.

"No. Perhaps prisoner was the wrong term, and when I said we, I meant myself and the Exterminators. You…are no longer required. I'm sorry if you found my words misleading" Hellfire said, pointing the laser at him.

"Oh, you're going to kill me? Sure thing, whatever you say. Just try it you stupid lousy traitorous…" Syndrome began, before Hellfire fired, blasting Syndrome instantly.

"Well, that was far too easy. And now…for my proclamation. Attention Exterminators!" Hellfire yelled out, stepping through the wreckage, and speaking to the various villains, all of whom turned to listen.

"Our leader, Syndrome has fallen! And I, Hellfire, proclaim myself leader of the Exterminators!" Hellfire said. Bomb Voyage removed an explosive from his belt and primed it.

"Ah Mademoiselle, will you be paying us as much as Syndrome? We were paid one billion a week for our continued assistance" Bomb Voyage said in his heavy French accent.

"Well, I can't match that" Hellfire said, before Bomb Voyage flung the explosive. It connected with Hellfire, and she didn't even have time to yell out in surprise, before it detonated, blowing her to pieces.

"Wow. She really should have though that out more, shouldn't she?" Marla said; smirking as Hellfire's smouldering corpse turned to ash.

"Indeed. Now Marla, we need to leave. Our exit waits" Danse Macabre said, pulling Marla away into an alley.

"Kill everyone? Well, you'd better get a head start. You've got a lot of work to do" Violet said. Lady Snowblood allowed a humourless smile to appear on her lips, as Gazer Beam operated a series of controls.

"Oh, not one by one. Just more of a package deal. All of them in one moment. That's where you come in" Lady Snowblood said.

"Oh sure. I 'Take the power in my stone right hand' right? I am the one" Violet said, smiling at the two movie references and wondering if Snowblood would get it.

"Amusing, little girl. But you are not very far from the truth…you are the one. And you will use your power to end the world" Lady Snowblood said.

"So I guess Skeletor over there is your 'Kroenen' huh?" Violet said, still smirking.

"Silence. It is time. Gazer Beam, prepare the lab. It is time to begin" Lady Snowblood said, striding away.

"Keep looking! Dig through the wreckage until you find him!" Shadowkat ordered, as the various villains picked through the rubble caused by the explosion. At that point, a metal gauntleted fist smashed through the rubble, and Syndrome pulled himself free.

"Okay…now I'm pissed" he said, an evil grin visible on his face.

"I ave already dealt with ze mademoiselle who attacked you" Bomb Voyage said.

"Well, what am I gonna do with all this excess rage I'm feeling? Maybe I should take counselling…group therapy! Ah, who am I kidding…I'll just crispy fry a couple hundred of these morons!" Syndrome said, gesturing around the city, as he burst into laughter. Syndrome lifted into the air on his jet shoes, firing a blast of energy that demolished an apartment block.

"Whatever else you may say about ze boss…you cannot fault hees disregard of innocent life" Bomb Voyage said, throwing an explosive at a car, causing it to explode. Baron Von Ruthless fired bolts of energy at anyone passing by, before being smashed across the face by a black gloved fist. Standing in front of the fallen Baron Von Ruthless, was…Mr Incredible!

"What the hell? He's supposed to be dead!" Syndrome said, looking at Shadowkat in rage.

"I…I don't understand. The voltage was triple what was needed to kill him!" Shadowkat said. Syndrome fired a massive blast of power at Mr Incredible, before receiving a massive punch to the face plate. Mr Incredible lifted him into the air, and smashing his fists into his armour repeatedly, causing the armour to buckle and fall apart. Shadowkat smiled as her eyes glowed, before a piecing sound rang out, causing her to collapse, clutching her head, as Dash ran forwards smiling.

"Hey, Voyage? This is for last time!" Dash said, rushing towards Bomb Voyage, and slamming his fists into his face a couple hundred times, rendering the luckless Frenchman unconscious.

"Where is she Buddy! Where is my daughter?" Mr Incredible screamed, strangling Syndrome.

"Go on…kill me. And I guarantee that you'll never see your daughter alive again!" Syndrome said.

"Where is she?" Mr Incredible repeated.

"My base. I'll take you to her" Syndrome said.

"If you ever come near my family again…" Mr Incredible threatened.

"Kitty, get the jet ready. We'll take Incredible to see his daughter. Where the hell is Marla and Macabre anyway?" Syndrome asked.

"Don't ask me boss. Meow, they got out of here as soon as Hellfire showed up" Kitty said.

"You just can't get good help these days, can you?" Syndrome asked.

"You kidnapped my daughter Buddy! Do you think I'm going to banter with you!" Mr Incredible asked.

"Hey pal, you ruined my life. I was just returning the favour. And what exactly are you going to do with me after this? Put me in jail? I know your secrets Incredible…where you work, where you live…where your kids go to school. I bet there are a ton of old friends in jail, who'd love to know all about you…and the couple hundred other supers I had Mirage spy on" Syndrome said.

"Buddy, if you even breathe a word of this…" Mr Incredible began, before Syndrome cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Spare me. And I paid for this suit for a reason, pal. I'm Syndrome. Buddy Pine is dead. He's been dead since that night at the bank, with Bomb Voyage" Syndrome said, as his jet descended.

"I don't have time for your games Buddy" Mr Incredible said.

"Games! Games? You think this was a game? All this…this was designed to prove once and for all, that I was worth your attention! You still don't get it, do you! You crushed my dreams! You cast me aside like dead weight! Well, look what the dead weight did! I just have to press the button, and my army will swoop down, and crush this pathetic city! This was never about conquering the planet; no matter what I told those idiots…it was about showing you I was able to conquer the planet!" Syndrome said. At that point, the ground around them burst into flames, as Syndromes Oblivion robots swooped down, firing bursts of energy.

"Call them off, Syndrome!" Mr Incredible ordered.

"I didn't call them! Someone's blocking my frequency. Damn it, what is it with my creations turning treacherous? First the Omni-Droid, now this!" Syndrome said, blasting down one of the robots with his power gauntlets.

"Buddy. Who else had access to the machinery?" Mr Incredible asked.

"Just Shadowkat and…Danse Macabre! That damn traitor!" Syndrome said, only to be pushed to the ground, seconds before a beam of energy flew over his head.

"Where would they be controlling them from?" Mr Incredible asked.

"The sub section of my base. Where your daughter is being held" Syndrome said.

"Then get me there Buddy" Mr Incredible said, as Syndrome said climbing onto the jet.

Gazer Beam smiled, as the readouts appeared on the screens. Violet's powers were reacting with the machinery exactly as he had hoped. Soon he would be free of his pathetic shell, and would be young and vital again. Then he would return, and the masses would see only the resurrected hero…they would never guess his plan. He whirled around, as he heard the doors blasted outwards.

"Macabre, you lousy…who the hell are you?" Syndrome asked.

"Gazer Beam? It can't be!" Mr Incredible said.

"Oh it can, Incredible. You two are too late" Gazer Beam said, as a capsule opened.

"Far too late" Gazer Beam continued, breaking into a rasping laugh. Then there was a light, burning with the intensity of the sun. Then darkness.

To Be Continued

Authors Notes: Well, that's Chapter 7 finally done! TheFLHurricane thanks for the comments, as I don't mind criticism when it's constructive. I tried to make Syndrome more IC in this chapter, and I have to confess that I based a lot of his personality off of fanfic and fan sites, and my own interpretation of him.


End file.
